


He's Gone

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Gwen and Nik both have trouble in paradise, Realisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: ‘Dead.’ The world paused around Gwendoline as her heart clenched at the word.Gwendoline reread the news article a second time from the Daily Mail.Actor Nikolaj Coster-Waldau dead at 49
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 19





	He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yogaduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogaduck/gifts).



> Hey guys, this is an angsty fic and a gift for my amazing bestie Bekki who gave me this idea the other day. Set on those news articles and Nikolaj's video this is slightly au as is every Gwendolaj fic and it is set last summer when Gwendoline was performing in A Midsummer Nights Dream. Hope you enjoy, Pure. Xxx

‘Dead.’ The world paused around Gwendoline as her heart clenched at the word.

Gwendoline reread the news article a second time from the Daily Mail.

_ Actor Nikolaj Coster-Waldau dead at 49 _

The air surrounding Gwendoline was heavy, her mouth went dry and all she could hear was heart thumping in her ears. Gwen’s eyes filled with tears as she felt her heart break and Gwen shook in quiet tears. He’s gone.

Gwendoline’s mind went to all of the memories she had shared with Nikolaj. Filming with him and their banter between scenes, their press tour memories and when they would dine together and that time they went to the beach with all of the cast and competitively splashed each other in the sea. Gwen’s mind moved to that kiss. The famous Braime kiss that had sent her social media notifications wild. The amount of takes that took and Gwen loved every one they did. 

Gwen’s body went rigid with realisation. She  _ loved  _ Nikolaj. Gwen’s heart panged at this. She was in a relationship but an open one at that with Giles. She could freely love but nonone had reached her heart in any capacity since getting with Giles where he’d had many dalliences during various fashion weeks but no one had piqued her interest. Time with Nikolaj was always fun and she realised her banter with him was actually her subconsciously flirting

The macabre air surrounding Gwendoline went as she got her call to go on stage. After rearranging her green dress and reapplying her ruined eye make-up she left and got into her Titania persona. As they say the show must go on.

Gwen went onto the stage without any evidence of her inner turmoil and went on with the show. Scenes went on and soon Gwen was left with David.

‘What hast thou done.’ Gwen’s voice faltering as she said done and her body froze as she spotted someone in the audience who couldn't possibly be there at this moment in time. It was Nikolaj. This couldn’t be he was dead. How was he alive and in London of all places? Why didn’t he tell her he was coming. How did he not even message her. The bastard. Or am I hallucinating or just wanting it to be him? He's dead not here. My mind is playing tricks on me.

Gwen regained her composure and carried on the play. After the end Gwendoline ran back to her dressing room and tears threatened from her eyes again. She became inconsolable as tears ran down her cheeks and she was crying hysterically in grief.

A knock came at the door.

‘Not right now.’ Gwen shouted out with a hiccup.

Another knock permeated the room.

‘I said not now.’ Gwen shouted, getting irate.

One final knock rang out.

‘I said not know you utter fucking twat.’ Gwen said in anger marching up to the door with tear stains running down her face and red eyes and a runny nose. She opened the door to the cunt on the other side and the wind was swept from her longs as she did so. It was Nikolaj, a very alive Nikolaj.

‘Gwen…’ Nikolaj tried to say.

‘Wait I need to check you are alive and not my mind making me hallucinate.’ Gwen said reaching out and grabbing his arms.

‘I’m alive, don’t believe those pieces of shit paper.’ Nikolaj said with a giggle trying to lighten up the situation.

Gwen moved them both into her dressing room. Nikolaj saw the state Gwendo\line was in and took her into his arms.

‘Now, now what's all this.’ Nikolaj said as Gwen started to cry again and the moisture leaked through his shirt.

‘I thought you were dead. You didn't tell me you were coming you haven't been on social media in weeks, what was i supposed to think! I was worried.’ Gwendoline said letting her inner turmoil flood out.

‘Ohh Gwench i've been so busy and on and off flights i've barely had a minute to myself and i'm so sorry.’ Nik said taking her into his arms again. ‘Look at me, you know I’m not the person to normally do that ever, but I’ve been so busy. Nikolaj said looking into Gwen's eyes.

Gwen searched his eyes and saw meaning in them. Before long their faces grew closer and Nikolaj gave her a light kiss.

Gwen pulled away. 

‘Nikolaj no, you're married.’ Gwen said pulling away from him.

‘I am, but it's an open marriage at best and were exploring separation cause recently I’ve found my heart belonging to another. I love you Gwendoline. My Gwench.’ Nikolaj said grabbing Gwen and kissing her passionately.

‘I love you too Nikolaj.’ Gwen said after they pulled away for air.

That night Gwen and Nik avoided stage door and went home to Gwen’s modest townhouse and discussed their future realising they wanted to pursue a relationship as the two of them and when Nikolaj recorded a video to out in Instagram the next day informing he was alive Gwen who was sat opposite him sipped her pimms in the sun and smiled into her glass as he mentioned the people that he loved knowing she was one of them. 


End file.
